Just A Kiss Or Two
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Ahito didn't want anything, not much at least and especially not now. Hibiki was so young and innocent. More then anything he just wanted to stay by her side. But watching her, seeing her smile, right now he couldn't help but want, a little more.


Ahito stared over the brim of his sunglasses as his teacher slowly graded her way through their papers. Her small hand wrote deft lines across each parchment with careful care and precision. Occasionally her face would pull into an expression of distress as she came across a bad grade and she'd flounder for a moment before haltingly writing what she needed to. Every time the action appeared his lips would form a small grin, Hibiki was so cute. "Hey Teach." He said, breaking the girl's concentration.

Hibiki startled and looked up with those wide eyes. "Ah, yes Ahito-kun?" She asked placing her quill on the desk. For a moment he didn't answer, just staring at her and she began to fidget nervously. After a moment of this he smirked and leaned forward.

Soft lips pressed against her cheek and her eyes widened impossibly more as they lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away with a chuckle. "You're so cute Teach." Ahito teased as her face darkened in color. "Don't worry, I'm not a pervert." He reassured leaning back in his chair beside her desk. "You're still just a kid, I wouldn't do anything dirty to you."

"D-dirty?" She questioned with wholly innocent confusion. He raised an eyebrow at that and then snorted.

"Like I said, cute." He grinned and leaned forward again, cupping her cheek in one hand. "You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff right now Teach."

"U-um, I," Hibiki stuttered, eyes casting downward. "Okay."

The marskman's grin spread a little more at his teacher's stuttering. "Really Teach, you don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to do anything to you." His smile turned a little tender. "I just wanted to kiss you is all."

Hibiki blinked at that statement. "Um, o-okay." Nervously, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt for a moment before looking up at him. "I, uh, w-why?"

"Why?" Ahito parroted to which she nodded. He shrugged one shoulder, his hand still cupping her cheek as he grinned a little sheepishly. "Because I love you."

Hibiki took a moment to digest that and then her face very promptly flamed. She flailed a bit in her seat, accidentally knocking Ahito's hand away in the process. "Eh?!"

"Whoa," Ahito chuckled holding his hands up in surrender, "Calm down there Little Magician." He teased. "You're gonna explode."

"Bu-but, I," she dropped her hands into her lap helplessly. "Me?" As the mischievous student nodded she frowned, looking downtrodden. "Um, I-I love you too." She admitted. "But, I don't know, I mean-"

"You don't know if you love me the way I love you?" Ahito finished easily to which the tiny teacher dropped her head in guilty admission. His smile was soft and fond as he gathered the back of her head in his hand and knocked their foreheads together. "Don't sweat it Teach, I already knew that." At Hibiki's shocked look he grinned. "Like I said Teach, you're still just a kid. I just wanted to kiss you, you don't owe me anything."

Hibiki nodded but continued to look distressed. He sighed leaning back a little but keeping his hold on her head. "How about this Teach," she perked up a bit, "I don't know how long I'm gonna live, but for however long that is, and however long these feelings last, will you let me stay by your side?"

Hibiki stared at him for a moment before her face split into a wide, sweet smile. "Of course Ahito-kun." She answered and his heart warmed a bit at her easy acceptance. Like it was no trouble at all to have a punk teenager trailing along at her side. Like he was really welcome.

Without thinking about it, he rocked forward and pressed a second kiss to the tip of her nose. She squeaked and he grinned, enjoying the flush of pink that spread across her heart shaped face. "Just so you know Teach, you won't be a kid forever." The grin he shot her was playful and mischievous. "When you're older, I'm going to confess again."

He pressed a third kiss to a spot just beneath her eye. "And next time," he whispered against her skin, "I won't let you get away so easily." With those words he stood up, releasing her as he did. He grinned unrepentantly at the cherry red face of his favorite teacher and offered her a mocking salute. "Catch you later Teach." The marksman said jovially as he sauntered out of her classroom.

In his wake he left a confused little teacher with a flaming face and a pounding heart. She clasped her hand to her chest in confusion and cupped her cheek. Oddly enough, despite how much she was blushing, it felt a little cold.


End file.
